Benutzer Diskussion:Mondpfote
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Mondpfote. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 13:38, 30. Mär. 2012 ---- Willkommen Herzlich Willkommen Mondpfote. Es ist Klasse, dass du jetzt auch da bist. Komm doch mal auf meine Diskussionsseite.LG Jayfeather oder Honigtau 13:40, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Mondpfote! Toll, dass du es endlich geschafft hast dich anzumelden! Besuch mich bitte auch mal auf meiner Diskussionsseite und auch auf der im WACA-ERfindungswiki! ^^Buntschweif 15:24, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Abzeichen Hey Mondpfote, ist dir aufgefallen, dass die Abzeichen abgeschafft worden sind. LG Honigtau 09:57, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: Vielleicht komme ich heute Abend noch mal, ich muss gehen.LG Honigtau 09:58, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Meine Faehigkeiten Wegen dem xD ach, das soll nur lustig sein und deswegen soll man nur lachen Flammenherz 11:09, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Aussehen Ich wollte dich nur mal fragen, wie du als Katze aussehen würdest. ^^Buntschweif 07:28, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Super! Hast du das Laberforum geleert? Das ist nämlich super, dass war schon so voll, dass man so weit runterscrolen (keine ahnung wie man das schreibt) musste! Buntschweif 07:30, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich find's wie ich schon gesagt hab SUPER! Buntschweif 18:02, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Chat Ich weiß iwie nicht wie ich da reinkomm! Ich weiß auf CHAT STARTEN aber was dann?Buntschweif 18:12, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Sorry! sorry, dass ich so schnell weg musste!!! Buntschweif 18:27, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: Sieh mal auf mein Profil im WaCa-Erfindungswiki! (Hab ein Bild für dich gemalt) XD Hi Hey Mond wie gehts dir?? LG'' Lightfoot 13 20:35, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC)'' Ich bin noch nicht lange hir erst seit gestern:) LG''Lightfoot 13 06:49, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC)'' Hallo Hey Mondpfote du hast mir ja erzählt das es ein Warrior cars wiki gibt bin einfach mal draufgegangen. Es ist echt schön! LGBelle 4 08:19, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, ich bin im Chat, kommst du auch? Ich kann nur bis 18:00 Uhr! LG Honey Schade, dass du nicht da warst. Wir sehen uns dann morgen in der Schule. Bis morgen, bye. LG Honey Bin hier im Chat. Honey am 20 April Honey 14:11, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Forum Wenn das mit dem Forum bei dir immer noch nicht klappt, dann sags mir und ich erstell's für dich! lg.und schnurr Buntschweif 12:46, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: ich hoffe, wir sehen uns mal wieder im chat! Chat Mondpfote, kommst du in Chat? Honey 13:47, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Eichhorn will dich im Chat haben WindheartxDyesternight 16:45, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Chat Kommst du in den Chat? Buntschweif 13:59, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) http://de.warrior-cats-rpg.wikia.com Komm dort in den Chat! Buntschweif 14:43, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) RPG Hallo Mond, Komm doch in http://de.warrior-cats-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior-Cats_RPG_Wiki in den Chat dann können wir RPG machen. LG Leopardenschweif 17:44, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) The rise of scource ähm, der Manga wurde noch nicht auf deutsch veröffentlicht. Sonst wären die ganzen anderen englischen Bücher warscheinlich auch schon auf der Hauptseite aufgelistet. Vielleicht ist das bei den Mangas anders? LG Sonnen sturm 1 12:10, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Naja, ich weiß auch nicht. Sonnen sturm 1 12:13, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) ok My Wiki Hier http://de.wacaroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite ist der Link für mein Wiki. Hab ich dir ja versprochen. LG Honey 14:29, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siggi I´m so happy! Meine Siggi ist da: PS: Ich weiß, dass da Jay is fliying steht aber das war nicht Smaras Absicht. LG Honey Komm bitte in den RPG-Chat!!! Geburtstag Im Oktober! Buntschweif 12:38, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Nun ja, jeder hat seinen eigenen Geschmack^^ und ich finde das Bild einfach hässlich :3 LGEisfell 14:29, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ja, kannst du ruhig^^ :3 Eisfell 14:33, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Am 20.2 :3 Eisfell 14:44, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Re: Katzen Ja, das sind meine katzen :33 Aber eine ist nicht da auf den bildern .3 Flammenherz 15:05, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siggi Wow ich finde deine Siggi total schön.Am meisten die Schrift!!!!Keksauge 15:08, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Geschichte Die ist bei mir auf dem ProfilKeksauge 16:18, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich hab schon auf meine Seite geschrieben, weil ich das sowieso bekomme unddurchlesen werde. XD, LG Biene 17:41, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich dachte du redest von dem Buch: Das Schicksal des Wolkenclans. Sorry, :D. Als Katze würde ich so aussehen: Bienenflügel- schöne, Goldene Kätzin mit smaragdgrünen Augen und einem buschigen Schweif. Und du? Biene 17:45, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild Danke Mond! Ist echt lieb von dir! Echt super gelungen, nur zu den Outlines musst du noch etwas näher hin, dann bleiben keine weißen Stellen frei! Buntschweif 17:51, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wow! Sie ist wunderschön! Vielen herzlichen Dank, du bist einfach klasse! Ich füge sie zu Bilder von Freunden, auf meine Seite, ok? LG Biene 18:07, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke! Danke! Sonnen sturm 1 18:36, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild Für dich. LG Charakter Lustig :D Graustreif find ich eindeutig der beste, aber die anderen mag ich auch. Aber dass man Krähenfeder nicht mögen kann, verstehe ich auch nicht!!! HDL Grasfell 11:06, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild Naja ich sehe eigentlich so aus:Keksauge 15:55, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Suprise Ich habe dir mal ein Bild gemacht: Keksauge 17:41, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Tabelle Hey, oh meinst du die Charakterbox? Da musst du am rechten Rand unter Vorlagen klicken und dann auf Weitere Vorlagen. Dann gibst du in das Suchfeld oben "Vorlage:Charakter" ein. Es werden dir Vorschläge angezeigt. Nimm die wo Charakter steht. Dann gibst du die Informationen ein. Falls du Probleme dabei hast schau dir an wie es bei den Charaktern aussieht, indem du auf bearbeiten klickst und dort dir dann mal die Tabelle ansiehst. Für Fragen steh ich jederzeit zur Verfügung^^ LG Feder 13:03, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Sicher kannst du. Ich werd dich auch zu meinen Freunden hinzufügen^^ Feder 13:14, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Channel Ich geb dir wie versprochen einen Link zum Channel. Moment. Hier: http://webchat.quakenet.org/?channels=warriorcats-wiki&uio=d4 LG Für Dich ^^ Hey Mond, Hier ist ein Bild für dich. LG Leopardenschweif P.S. Wenn Du Wünsche hast, wie Ich es verbessern kann, sags mir einfach. Navigation Hallo Mondpfote, die Navigationsleiste kannst du bearbeiten, in dem du auf die Menüleiste klickst auf der Mitmachen steht. Dort kannst du die Navigationsleiste bearbeiten. Eine Große Überschrift ist ein *. Sachen die in der Leiste stehen machst du mit zwei **. Und solltest du wie im Warrior Cats Wiki z.b. weitere Unterpunkte haben schreib *** und dann was du machen willst. Ich geb dir mal ein Beispiel: *Warrior Cats (Buchreihe)|Bücher **Staffeln ***Warrior Cats (Staffel)|Warrior Cats ***Die neue Prophezeiung ***Die Macht der drei ***Omen of the Stars ***Dawn of the Clans **Special Adventure ***Feuersterns Mission LG 16:08, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo, ich habe dir ein Bild gemalt (kann bloß nicht malen).Gänseblumnase 16:18, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Aussehen als Katze Im WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki steht das genaue aus sehen von Gänseblumnase, sie ist eine braune Tigerkätzin mit einem Fleck auf der Nase, der Aussieht wie ein Gänseblümchen. Gänseblumnase 16:29, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) PS: Kann ich dich unter Freunde auf meinem Profil hinzufügen? Signatur Mir ist weiterhin aufgefallen, dass du deine Signatur nicht richtig eingebunden hast, dass musst du folgendermaßen in deinen Einstellungen machen: Gehe bei deinem Profil rechts oben auf Einstellungen, dort auf Signatur und gib folgendes in Angepasste Signatur ein: |[[User:Mondpfote|Mondpfote]]}} und setze ein Häckchen darunter. LG 16:30, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) so schon fertig Re Tigerstern Also, ich könnte dir jetzt natürlich erklären warum ich Tigerstern mag und Blattsee hasse aber dafür hab ich iwie keine Lust also mach ichs kurz: Nur die Bösen zu hassen, ist keine Meinung ^^ 19:15, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Auf dem bild ist mein kater Kai zu sehen. WarriorCatsLayton 19:48, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bilder Tjaaaaaaaaaa vielleicht ladest du dir GIMP runter und schaust dir Tutorials an?!Und du must beim Bild einfügen die Größe verändern und dann fertig!Ich weiß nicht malst du aber mit PAINT?War nur mal so ;) Keksauge 16:42, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bin im WaCa Wiki Chat, hoffe du kommst auch. LG 13:00, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Noch ein Bild Ich habe dir noch ein Bild gemalt, diesmal aber mit GIMP. Gänseblumnase 07:01, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mondpfote: Warum kommst du seit Wochen nicht mehr in den Chat!!! LG *Eichhornschweif 2012 Hey Mond^^ ich vermisse dich soo. Wann kommst du mal wieder in den Chat? ;( Wir haben lange kein RPG mehr gemacht. Ich vermisse die alten Zeiten. LG deine Schade, ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald. Bis dahin, viel Glück bei deinen Arbeiten! *knuddle*. LG deine Biene 13:22, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Avatar Ja ich wechsele oft Keksauge 13:48, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Navi Dazu musst du mirkurz die Adminrechte geben und schreiben, was ich machen soll. Ich fahre aber dummerweise heute weg und komm erst am Dienstag wieder. Dann mach ichs dir gerne. Buntschweif 13:03, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) PS: ICh fahr um 16:00 weg. Bild Hi Mond! ^^ Ich hab ein kleines Bild für dich gemalt. Hoffe es gefällt dir. Gewitterherz 11:57, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) I miss you I Miss you too! Ich darf jetzt nicht mehr in den Chat, wegen so nen dummen Film ;(. Aber ich komme immer heimlich, wenn meine Eltern nicht da sind. HDGDL. LG deine Biene 11:59, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Der Film Der Film hieß Trust, da ging es um ein Mädchen dass ständig mit einen Mann gechattet hat und der Tat so als wäre er 16 obwohl er 35 war. Dann hat er sie nach 2 Jahren eingeladen und sie war so dumm und ist zu ihm nach Hause gegangen. Ihre Eltern wussten nichts davon. Und dann hat er sie vergewaltigt. Hdgdl, deine Biene 18:28, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ida, gut zu wissen^^ LG Biene 17:19, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Jap, ich bin ja auch in echt 13^^. HDL, LG Biene 08:09, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Chat Cool! Bist du grad ich Chat? Biene 08:13, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Eltern Ich komme immer heimlich in den Chat, wenn meine Eltern nicht da sind, aber ich fühle mich schlecht, wenn ich sie anlüge. ;( LG deine Biene 08:22, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ja, Eltern sind manchmal echt blöd, aber sie wollen uns nur schützen. LG, HDL, Biene 08:38, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) RPG Ja, aber ich vermisse so sehr das PRG mit dir und Bunt. Bunt war richtig lange nicht mehr da! ;( HDL, LG, Biene 08:43, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ja, vielleicht, ;(. LG deine (jetzt kannst du auch mal meine Siggi sehen!) :D Danke, ich hab sie vorher noch nicht benutzt, ka, wieso :D. LG deine Beleidigung Erstmal nur zu Info:Ja,ich beleidige mich selbst,weil ich finde das ich blöd bin.Aber es ist schön,dass mich so viele doch mögen^^Und dich mag ich auch =3Aber zu erste als ich die Überschrift gelesen habe.dachte das du villeicht mitbekommen hattest,das ich dich oder jemand anderen beleidigt hatte,und deshalb hatte ich nen kleinen Schock^^Keine Sorge,ich bin jemand der nicht nachträgt^^'Ley' 'Chat' Komm schnell in den Chat wenn du noch da bist Mond. LG KA Um erhlich zu sein hab ich keine Ahnung.Aber so bin ich nun mal^^'Ley' l Wusstest du schon? Hey Mondi es tut mir leid das ich in letzter zet nicht so oft da war und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Hat dir mein bruder schon erzählt das wir umziehen und die sache mit unserem wiki??? LGBelle 4 15:17, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Umzug Hey Moony wir werden umziehen und müssen unseren computer zurücklassen deshalb bitte ich dich die verantwortung fürs einhornchroniken wiki zu übernehmen danke und villeicht schreiben wir uns ja irgentwann mal wieder LGLightfoot 13 15:20, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ps so ein freches Mädchen wie dich habe ich selten gesehen ^^ ich werde dich vermissen! Archive Hallo Mondpfote, du legst eine Unterseite von deiner Diskussionsseite an z.B. Archiv 1, kopierst dort alles aus deiner Diskusseite hin, löscht die Sache auf der Diskuseite und verlinkst zu der Unterseite folgendermaßen. * Archiv 1 LG 05:43, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mit die "Unterseite" meine ich diese hier: Archiv 1, weil diese Seite in sich auf die Diskussionsseite automatisch zurück verweist. (Sry, dass ich selbst den Fachbegriff nicht kenne) - 12:09, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hier für dich^^ Ich habe 2 Bilder für dich gemalt Moony. Ich hoffe sie gefalle dir^^ Eins ist selbstgemalt. Jacky Danke, auch das ist wunderschön! Ich würde dir so gerne auch eins malen, aber ich hab leider kein Gimp ;(. HDGDL! Deine Biene Dankeeeeee<3 DAS BILD IST SO TOLL!!!! Dankeschön Moony<33333333 Ich finde es total süß^^ LG Jacky Wow *-* Danke, das ist so verdammt schön *-* Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken ^^. LG -[[User:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Le'o''''pa'r'de'n'sch'w'e''''i'f'']]''Sympathie ist überflüssig, was zählt ist der Gedanke'' 18:42, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ach komm schon xDD lüg doch nicht so frech :DDDD das ist einfach wundervoll! LG -[[User:Leo Leopardenschweif|''Le'o''''pa'r'de'n'sch'w'e''''i'f'']]''Sympathie ist überflüssig, was zählt ist der Gedanke'' 13:37, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke Moony!!! Das bild ist so knuffig *.* Es ist echt HAMMER!!!!!!!!! 14:03, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich habs gesehen. ^^ 17:09, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bild Danke! Danke! Danke Buntschweif 16:27, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke! woooow!!! vielen vielen vielen dank!!! :) das bild ist SUUUUUUUUPER!!! Sprenkelfeuer 10:06, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) also ich finds gut!!! Bilder *.* Hi Mond <3333333333333 wie machst du die tollen Bilder von den Katzen? Die mit den Blätten oder dem Gewitter als Fell. Die sehen suuupertoll aus! *.* GLG Wolfsfell 14:00, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Avatar Finde ich auch. Keine Ahnung, ich glaube nicht^^ Aber die Augen deines Avatars sehen auch nicht grade echt aus^^ XDD 15:04, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Profil Hi Möndchen (darf ich dir so sagen??) Ich mein damit nicht dass das Gras gestreift ist, sondern dass das Gras aussieht wie Streifen, wenn es nebeneinander ist, und "mein" Fell ist so gestreift. (sind eigentlich sozusagen alle Gestreiften Katzen=)) HDL GrasiGrasfell 17:48, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Gimp Hi <33333333333333333333 Ja, ich habe GIMP die version GIMP 2.8 GLG Wolfsfell 12:57, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Unterricht also eigendlich is kein entfall glaub ich... ja,am dienstag :) GLG Sprenkelfeuer 19:12, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hey! Ich hab das bild vor ein paar minuten gesehen und habe gedacht: Die Fellfarbe sieht so aus wie mein avatar ''^^ Wahrscheinlich liegts daran. Is echt schön geworden ^^ Die roten Augen machen mir aber angst O_O Übrigens: Komsst du bidde in den chat wenn du zeit hast? Is so langweilig dort... :( 16:01, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) unterricht die letzte woche entfällt der nachmittagsunterricht :) GLG Freunde? Hi Mondpfote :) Sry, dass ich so lang nicht geantwortet habe. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich dich zu Freunde hinzufügen kann? GLG 14:55, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Cool :) Gerne, kannst du machen. ;) GLG 15:33, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Avatar Nö, ist nicht meins(hab ja ne Allergie gegen Katzen), war mal die meiner Cousine. Mohnfeuer 21:06 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hier ist auch noch ein Bild für dich:[a[href$="Benutzer:Keksauge" {background:#ffd0d0;]] 12:47, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bilder für dich ;D Huhu! Ich habe dich mal als Hauskätchen und als Streuner gemalt :) Danke!^^ Danke für das tolle Bild. Ich kann dir wenn du Geburtstag hast leider keins malen das hat so seine Gründe^^ Feder 04:47, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC)Feder (ich müsste mir mal ne neue Siggi zulegen O-O) Bild Hey danke für das schöne Bild zu meinem Geburtstag ich habe auch eins für dich <33 GLG deine Belle 4 14:14, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ja genau^^ QUIRLIG!!! :S XD Das musste jetzt sein so fühl ich mich nämlich^^ Könntest du Tini oder Flamme (ich nehme jetzt mal stark an die beiden kennst du^^) ausrichten dass ich heute keine Zeit hab weil ich mir 25 Euro mit riechen verdiene? LG Feder 11:09, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) sry Sry das ich so lange nicht geantwortet habe aber bei uns war viel stress zuause deshalb war ich nie am PC. Es hat sich nämlich herausgestellt das wir die Wohnung doch nicht haben können und das hat einen riesen aufstand gegeben. Wir werden wohl doch erst später umziehen und auserdem sind meine Eltern sich nur noch am zanken ich hoffe sie trennen sich nicht! GLG dein Lightfoot 13 13:46, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Gewitterpfote&Blattschweif Wie hast du Gewitterpfote und Blattschweif gemalt? Gibt es da so ne Vorlage bei GIMP? Man hast du es gut! 17:22, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ja genau mit Riechen^^ Ich musste an solchen Fläschen da riechen sagen nach was es riecht und schon hab ich schön ein bisschen was einkassiert XD Feder 15:26, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Chat '''Bitte, komm mal wieder in den Chat!!!' LG Eichhornschweif 2012 klaro ich und meine Supernase erschnüffeln alles XD Und jetzt bin ich um 25 Euro reicher XD Feder 15:11, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) PS: Ich komm am Freitag oder am Donnerstag wieder in den IRC mal sehen wies passt ;) Signatur Hallo Mondpfote, ich nehme an du hast die Seite: bereits in dein Wiki eingebaut? Du benötigst die Vorlage:Nosubst. Die kannst du dir von unserem Wiki in deins kopieren, dann dürfte sie eigentlich funktionieren. LG 14:30, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Macht nichts, erstell bei dir eine Seite mit dem Gleichen Namen und kopier den Inhalt (den Quelltext der Vorlage) in die erstellte Seite. Voilá fertig. LG 15:44, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) büld .D hey,ich wünsche dir noch schöne ferien und hoffe,wir sehen uns in der schule öfters ma :D GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 13:57, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Mh ,ich bin leider nicht der beste Erklärer :/ .Also ich hab es von Aki gelernt vllt kann sie es dir auch beibringen wenn nicht guck ich mal ob ich dir helfen kann ;) Lg 10:35, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Siggis Hi , komm mal wieder in den Chat da will ich versuchen es dir zu erklären :) Lg Smara 13:48, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen Hi Mond :) Dein bild is fertig und ich wollt auch fragen, ob ich dich zu meinen Freunden hinzufügen darf LG- 17:56, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hey Mondi ich wollte dir alles gute zu deinem Geburtstag wünschen und hoffe das alle deine wünsche in erfüllung gehen. GLG dein Lighti (Diskussion) 16:00, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hey Monnny <3333333333333333 ich wünsche dir alles gute nachrtäglich mein herzchen. Habe auch ein bild für dich gggggglg deine Belli (Diskussion) 16:12, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Alles gute zum geburtstag Mond habe ein Bild für dich : hdgdl deine Nebel 16:15, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Sorry das ich dich nicht früher gratulieren konnte, denn ich war in Kroatien, aber ich hoffe es ist nicht so schlimm. Alles Gute Moony! GLG Re Du hast viele Spitznamen eines ehamligen Users called Mondherz z.b Moony, Möndchen, Mondi. Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 16:46, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Mondpfote, ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, das Fanarts von Warrior Cats nichts in den Artikeln zu suchen haben. Da du lange genug hier bist müsstest du dies eigentlich wissen. Desweiteren möchte ich fragen, warum du auch Rechtschreibfehler einbaust? Sachen nicht trennst etc. Es ist sehr umständlich ständig Rechtschreibfehler korrigieren zu müssen. Beste Grüße 09:02, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Okay, gibt immer gute und schlechte in Rechtschreibung. Kein Problem ^^ - 15:48, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC : Hey Moony!! Ich hab ein Bild für dich, ich hoffe es gefällt dir! LG, deine - Wie mans nimmt '' Bildchen Ich hab mir gedacht das Bild etwas zu verändern als es bei den Vorlagen steht. Und deswegen sieht das Bild falschherum aus:) Character Art Ja, die Vorlagen hab ich freihand gezeichnet, wenn ich nicht genau wusste, wie eine Katze in einer bestimmten Pose aussieht hab ich mir allerdings vorher ein Foto von einer echten Katze angesehen. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 15:03, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Siggi YEAH hab endlich 200 Bearbeitungen, kannst du mir so eine Siggi machen wie auf WD ?? LG Weichpelz Weichpelz 'Was man tut bestimmt das Leben !' 19:48, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Gedicht Ja ich habs gemacht es freut mich wenn es dir gefällt LG Weichpelz 'Was man tut bestimmt das Leben !' 19:43, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Moony Hi Moony, du wolltest, dass ich dir iwas schreibe ;), aber mir fällt nix ein.... Wie gehst dir so? [[User:Honigtau|''Ho''n'e''''y' ' ' ' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Honigtau|''Lass dir vom SternenClan deine Pfoten leiten!]] 15:32, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Mond! Und alles Gute :) LG Weichpelz ''Nothing should you butt alive :)' 22:14, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hey Mondi ^^ Ich wollte dir nachträglich frhe Weinachten sagen und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr :D 15:52, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Moin: Hallo Mondpfote, ich wollte dir auch nochmal Frohe Weihnachte und Frohes Neues wünschen. In letzter Zeitbin ich nicht so oft im Wiki, aber ich habe mir vorgenommen das zu ändern. LG Eichhornschweif 2012 Siggi :'D Hey, erstmal schön, dass du mal wieder reingeschaut hast, wir ham ang nicht mehr gesprochen oder geschriebn :) Also ich habe bei google eingegeben: alle sonderzeichen . und da kam so ne seite, wo lauter sonderzeichen waren und unter anderm auch das genze alphabet in den "ringbuchstaben". LG 20:21, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Mondi ♥ Wg dir? Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich wieder in den Chat komme, nur nicht so oft. Ich vermisse dich so! HDGDL, deine Ja, ich geh jetzt immer mit dem handy on xD (wieder heimlich :/). Oh, bist du auch nicht mehr im RPG wiki aktiv? Ich hab dich ganz dolle Lieb! LG, deine